


You are my Sunshine, My Only Sunshine

by Flirty_Banana



Series: Sun Through the Clouds [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alexander is my shy fluffy boi, Alexander is such a shy boi he could never take such initiative, Angst, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Nick Burkhardt, But only Slight Crack, Continues from there but happens within season 3, Dark Past, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff with mentions of Smut, From ep 6 season 3 Stories We Tell Our Young, Happy Ending, He's just a cute little shy thing, Juliette is happily Asexual, M/M, Mentions of a dark past, Mutual Pining, Nick is a grinning little shit, Nick is a sassy little Bisexual, Nick is such a power bottom, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Power Bottom, Rare Pairings, Shy Top - Freeform, Top Alexander (Grimm), happy fic, he just wants to be loved, idk what else to hecking tag this, mentions of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: ‘Monitor them. Keep an eye on the boy, and watch the Grimm.’He replays his orders, but one part keeps echoing back to the front of his mind."Watch the Grimm"Starts just after the events of episode 6 season 3 Stories We Tell Our Young. It details the never mentioned again orders of Alexander the Council agent, at the end of the episode the head councilman tells him to "keep an eye on the boy, and watch the Grimm." But in the show they never bring it up again. So this is my version of the events afterwards.





	You are my Sunshine, My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> YES! So I am back with another story, and I am SO EXCITED to finally be writing again and giving this story away to the world! 
> 
> I am also happy to be publishing my first ever happy story. XD
> 
> Anyway, Y'all remember that council agent that was sent to assassinate that little boy in episode 6 of season 3? The parents thought he was possessed by a demon and took him to be exorcised. He totally did not want to do it, but he had to cuz orders and loyalty and shit. Well Alexander is that dude and I was re watching that episode at 2 AM and my imagination started running wild, creating an entire backstory, and personality for my fluffy, shy boi.
> 
> I've made a couple of changes to the storyline to fit my story. Everything happens the same, except that Juliette and Nick were NEVER together, but they are absolute besties and do still live together. Nick in the same master bedroom, and Juliette in the second bedroom. Juliette is a peppy little asexual, and Nick is Bisexual. Other than that there isn't anything else really changed.

‘Monitor them. Keep an eye on the boy, and watch the Grimm.’

He replays his orders, but one part keeps echoing back to the front of his thoughts.

_Watch the Grimm_

At the beginning of this whole debacle Alexander could, in the privacy of his own mind, admit he was very uncomfortable with his initial orders. The infected boy, for Alexander strangely enough did _not_ doubt the Grimm, was only nine years old and had already earned himself a death sentence for only being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Since the second he had received his orders his stomach had been doing rather uncomfortable twists and turns, but he knew he would carry them out faithfully, if reluctantly.

He did not want to be responsible for the “animalistic” side of society being unveiled.

However, that did not mean he was okay with it, that also meant he found himself strangely pleased when the Grimm himself decided to inform him of what exactly had been going on. Both with the boy in question, and the mistaken identity of what had actually been a parasite for the past hundred or so years.

Yes, strangely pleased indeed. It also had absolutely nothing to do with the resulting orders handed to him of ‘watch the Grimm.’

Oh yes, he also had to keep an eye on that boy as well.

_____________________________

He watches the Grimm.

Watches him as he takes coffee with his partner, Hank he believes, as he runs around solving cases and catching the “bad guys.” Alexander spies as Nick leaves the Blutbad’s house after a night of intense research, wonders as he exits his house with his (roommate? Friend? Lover?) waving him goodbye.

He pointedly ignores the odd flutter in his chest at the last thought, perhaps he’s coming down with something. He hopes not, he’s always so miserable when he’s sick.

He watches as Nick’s coworkers poke fun and tease, and at first he thinks their intentions are malicious. For which he feels strangely miffed, on Nicks behalf of course, but then he realizes that, no, they are only exchanging well meaning banter. Unlike Alexanders own schoolmates at the training center.

No, he does not feel relief at the recognition that Nick has many loving, and well meaning, friends. It is simply bad memories, and the desire not to see anyone, especially someone as good hearted as Nick, go through the same as him that makes the tightness in his chest unwind.

And when did the Grimm come to be known to him as ’Nick’? He supposes he must call him by his name, after all another Grimm could show up and then he’d just be confused.

Oh yes, he checks up on the boy to. Just turned ten, and got an exemplary score on his science project.

His parents were proud.

______________________________

Alexander has been watching the Grimm for the past three months, and thirteen days. He has no other missions, and has not returned to head quarters or been in contact unless it is to relay his current report. He knows he should be packing and getting ready to depart, the head councilman did suggest it was only supposed to be a short mission but…. he has not received any new missives and technically he should be on this mission until one of his superiors deigns to relocate him.

It has nothing to do with the clench in his chest, the feeling bubbling in the depths of his throat, at thought of leaving so…soon.

So when Alexander is called in to give his latest report in person, he has to pointedly ignore the sinking sensation in his chest.

So when the head councilman asks for his report he gives it in the same curt, but polite, manner he always has.

So when the head councilman asks him what he will do next he has a strange rebellious moment.

So when he would usually reply with an understood “I will be on standby within head quarters until further notice,” instead he simply says: “I will continue with my given mission until further notice is received.”

So when the head councilman gives him a, very weirdly, knowing look and an odd smile before agreeing, he must fight to conceal this sudden feeling of relief. “Very well then, I wish you luck on your mission.”

Oddly relieved indeed.

____________________________

He’s been back in Portland and engaged in his, so far uninterrupted, sport of “Nick Watching” for the past several weeks.

It is in the early morning hours, when Nick and Hank are sitting in a lovely little diner called “Scarlet’s” that it happens.

Alexander is just minding his own business, pretending to read a newspaper, a cup of cold coffee at his elbow, while sneakily eyeing one Nicholas Burkhardt. When, much to his growing horror, the Grimm in question seems _to look right at him_ and then _proceeds to rise from his chair and walk straight towards him._

Alexander must fight his first instinct, to fidget under the prospect of the Grimm discovering who he is, then he must fight down his surging panic as the detective turns towards his table and reaches for the chair across from him.

Alexander must then _strangle the urge to pass out from too many consecutive aneurisms_ as the Grimm gives him one of his signature boyish grins and says, with no small amount of sass: “You do know that paper is both upside down, and from three days ago right?”

Alexander eyes the paper in his hands inquisitively and discovers, much to his ever growing horror, that yes the Grimm is indeed correct and the paper is both upside down and from three days ago.

Nervously, (and when does he get nervous?) he clears his throat, “I see your reputation as a fearsome detective precedes you.” There is a bit of silence after his words, Nick simply stares blankly at him from across the cracked, blue table.

“You know,” Nick deadpans “For a secret agent, you sure are a big dork.” Startlingly enough, Alexander can feel his ears begin to burn.

The Grimm sighs then, “I suppose I can give you a pass this one time, after all you do make a pretty cute dork.”

Alexander’s face _enflames._

“I-I-“ The Grimm gives him a shit eating grin, “Next time check your spy props, and try not to stand out so much, while the suit does have incredible charm, Versace does not blend well in a crappy diner.”

Alexander’s face seems determined to boil away, “I-It’s actually Gucci.”

He steadfastly ignores the tiny smile he gives when Nick throws back his head and laughs. It is a sound filled with genuine happiness, never mind at his expense, that seems to light up the world, and stop time itself, so that the universe can admire such a beautiful happening.

Sue him. He likes good fashion.

___________________________

The neon lights hurt his eyes, and the bump and vibration of the music in the walls and the floor greatly disturbs him, how does anyone stand such loud sounds?

He shifts in his too tight pants, he had taken Nick’s word and tried to seek out more appropriate clothing for the newest venue of his spying. So he sought the advice of a young clerk in the clothing store “Rue 21.”

However when the salesclerk had all too happily thrust a pair of _tight, pleather, shiny pants_ in his arms he felt mortified. But he bought them anyway.

_After all you do make a pretty cute dork._

Alexander twitches violently as the Grimm’s words echo through his mind, his face back to boiling point.

“So, come hear often?” His head snaps around, and to his great mortification the Grimm is standing right there. Alexander’s eyebrow twitches minutely, face broiling now, as Nick lets loose a positively mischievous grin as he eyes him up.

And when the detective guides him onto the dance floor, _packed with sweaty grinding bodies oh lord-,_ he lets him. Lets him thread fingers through his dark hair, and guide Alexanders suddenly shaky hands to his waist. He lets Nick mouth up his throat, and lets the Grimm guide him through the swaying, sometimes rough, dancing.

He shyly accepts the happiness that bubbles up in his insides.

_______________________

Alexander once again feels his ears grow increasingly hot.

He fidgets awkwardly in his seat in the worn, warm armchair in the Blutbahd and Fuchsbau’s living room. There are all manner of books and tomes splayed open infant of him, across the coffee table, on the floor, on the side tables, and even a few on the mantle.

Normally Alexander would be drooling over all the new, to him, and possibly very exciting pieces of history, and literature. But… the atmosphere just seems so stifling.

Nick is already pouring over the texts, while happily conversing with Juliette who, much to his happiness, is only a roommate and very happily asexual. Hank seems to be researching as well, while stealing furtive glances at him every five seconds. The Fuchsbau, Rosalee, seems to be at least attempting to read, and Monroe the Blutbahd has given up all pretense and has settled for just staring at him.

He feels a soft touch at his shoulder, looking over he sees Juliette leaning over the arm of the couch. “So, have you ever heard of something that pierces through the bellybutton of pregnant mothers, to get at the embryonic sac?”

He’s never heard someone say something so macabre, so happily.

He shifts again, hands clenched between his knees. “Yes,” He clears his throat “It sounds like an Aswang-“

“Aswang?” The Blut— Monroe, interrupts. Alexander sends a week glare his way, before straightening, “Yes, the Aswang, or Tik-Tik for its odd noises, originates from…”

And into the night it continues, He supplies information as needed and the others search frantically through the books to match his information.

He doesn’t notice when a book is thrust into his hands as well. He doesn’t notice when Juliette sits herself on the arm of his chair, to see the page he is referring to, and leans against his shoulder.

He pretends to not notice the fond smile Nick is sending his way, if only to stop his face from completely melting off.

Alexander thinks he could get used to this.

____________________________

It had started off as a normal enough day, his normal dose of spying -It’s not spying if I know you’re there- followed by coffee, and a wesen consultation at around three, and then if need be he will assist in Nicks research group.

Only for the sake of the mission though, he can not spy on someone if they are dead.

However the day had quickly derailed at around 10 PM, when Nick got a call about a fairly large pit of bodies, and from there the day hurled itself into a fun blown shit show. Alexander, of course, lended his assistance with the hurried research.

But then he somehow put together were and when the murderer would strike again, in about thirty or so minutes actually, and so he just had to go with them in order to make sure Nick didn’t get hurt. Seeing as though Hank had a very badly sprained ankle.

And so Alexander found himself in one Nicholas Burkahdt’s car racing towards a serial killer, a rather nasty Klaustreich, and then soon found himself sprinting through an empty warehouse fully woged and herding the Klaustreich towards Nick.

He preens as his plan goes exactly to plan, and Nick takes down the murderer. He preens harder, and blushes too but he’s gotten better at ignoring that, when Nick tells him he did great.

All of this, however, does not explain how they ended up here.

At almost 11:30 PM in “Annie’s” diner, seated across from the Grimm in a cracked, blue booth. A root beer float in front of him, and a plate of gravy covered fries in front of Nick.

Nick is keeping up an easy, friendly conversation. Alexander chimes in every once in a while, answering questions, or just adding in his own two cents. A little voice in his head tells him, as he laughs at one of Nick’s funnier anecdotes, that this should be awkward, to intimate, and to… close. Especially for someone like him, a wesen agent, cloaked in shadow, holding so many secrets he could bring down a small nation, and a darkness inside of him so dark, it drowns out all light inside.

Alexander picks dejectedly at the dried blood on his new Dolce & Gabbana dress pants.

Nick huffs a laugh across from him, “You know, being a super, secret, wesen agent doesn’t seem like the best place for high fashion.”

Alexander glares sullenly at the Grimm across from him.

Nick smiles kindly at him then, like he knows, knows exactly what he’s thinking, knows what he’s done, where he’s been, and just readily excepts it as a part of who he is.

Nick smiles at him and it chases away the shadows within himself, beating them back and making them flee.

Nick smiles, and the secrets, the sins, the burdens, all seem so far away. So small and insignificant in the face of something so beautiful, and to him, so much more important.

Alexander smiles back at him.

And when Nick leans closer, his nose brushing against his own he lets him. When soft breathes tickle across his lips he relaxes into it, he sways forward, wanting more but unsure if it is alright for him to take it. His breathe is stolen from him when soft lips press against his, his heart beats in his ears as he tilts into the kiss, and the darkness in side of him settles when he makes the first move, and he grasps onto Nick’s hand tightly, winding his fingers through his. It is silenced completely when Nick grips him back just as hard.

The shadows drowned his light, but Nick will shine his own into him.

____________________

Nick shifts in the bed, before relaxing further into the warmth below him. He’s on his side, curled into his bed partners warmth, said partner splayed on his back with an arm wrapped around him, and the other hanging off into the darkness.

It’s late, or very early he supposes, and the moon shines in through the bedroom window. The silver light dancing across the blankets, and bathing the slumbering body next to him. The blankets are tangled around their hips, their legs intertwined, and Nick has never felt more content.

Alexander doesn’t look so different in the throes of sleep. Sure, he seems more soft in a way, and his body and his face are more open then Nick has ever seen him, despite all the epic blushing he’s witnessed on these very features. But over all, Alexander has not changed.

He is still just as beautiful, as charming, as enrapturing in all his mannerisms (the way he snuffles cutely when he shuffles in sleep, the way his face scrunches when a particularly rambunctious strand of his own hair tickles across his face, _the way he looks in the throes of passion, head thrown back and moaning so loudly, blush spread from his face down his chest-,_ the pattern of his breath as he slumbers.) and he’s still just as dorkishly charming as ever.

Nick lets his eyes trace the beautiful, prone form pressed against him, and he can’t help but smile. He will have to make a call to the council himself tomorrow, though he doubts the head councilman will put up much of a fight when he requests that Alexander have an…extended placement, here in Portland.

After all, he doesn’t know what he’d do without his beloved stalker.

~End

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after! I imagine that the councilman gladly gave Alexander an extended "until further notice" and now awaits the wedding invitation. How did he know about Alexanders infatuation with Nick? Well I imagine it was all the lovestruck rambling (professional rambling of course) about Nick in all his reports, and he just got sick of it like "Fine then satisfy ur thirsty ass."
> 
> But yeah, I portrayed the councilman as the grandfatherly type towards Alexander. Maybe he took him under his wing or something, or he just grew fond of my awkward, shy, intelligent, little dork idk.


End file.
